Anthony, Nicholas, and James
Anthony, Nicholas, and James are a trio of troublemaking brothers. Anthony is the oldest brother. Nicholas is the middle brother. James is the youngest brother. Interests Likes Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, making prank phone calls, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rayman, Yo Mama jokes, Arby's, KFC, White Castle, Dairy Queen, Burger King, Panda Express, Danger Mouse, bully Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, making fun of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby, calling Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby, calling Marurin Sasaki a crybaby, calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby, gangsta rap music, Ed Sheeran, cyberbullying people, spreading lies on the internet, put nonsense, ranting, fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users videos, Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, AYBAYBAYDOG1, Videogamenerd1000, LadyLovesTravel, Althea Andrea, Pamela Castro, Stephen Larson, Bobby PoopyGuy, Moe and Joe, AlexKimblePoopy, Ben Bowen, Theory T, Ollie Fletcher, Oliver Fletcher, Dora Rocks, Battlefield Earth, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Sausage Party, The Emoji Movie, The Lego Movie, Nelvana cartoons, Steven Universe, Sony Pictures Animation, Video Brinquedo, BlueKraid, The Zack Flies and everything Ratso Catso likes. Dislikes School, wearing diapers, military school, Chinese New Year, Japanese New Year, Tanabata, Children's Day (Japan), detention, Walt Disney World, McDonald's, Subway, Pizza Hut, Skyler Hawkins, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, yungdeez100, Weatherstar4000video, getting taken away by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, fruits and vegetables, Maple Town, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Popples, Liberty's Kids, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Adventures Of The Little Koala, The Get Along Gang, doing chores and community service, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Nature Cat, Wreck-it Ralph, Disney Broadway, Nintendo games, Sid the Science Kid, Japanese food, Shimajirō, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, An American Tail, getting beaten up by the Lion Guard, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, getting taken away, the Lion King, The Lion Guard, Chinese food, South Korean food, Italian food, French food, British food, Greek food, Canimals, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, Alice In Wonderland, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Lilo and Stitch, Pepper Ann, Little Einsteins, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Disney Broadway, Disney stores, Disneyland, Slippy V, NathanDesignerBoy7, Shawn Brunner, DavidComedian1991, Igor the Mii, Sophie the Otter, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Mario, Pikmin, Super Smash Bros., Kirby, Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Play, MySims, Bambi, 101 Dalmatians, Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Hong Kong, Disneyland Shanghai, Disneyland Tokyo, Brazilian food, Class Of The Titans, Elton John, Billy Joel, getting sent to bed early, being forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday, Peppa Pig, getting soaked with Mimirin Midorihara's tears, getting soaked with Kikko Hayashida's tears, getting soaked with Sakurako Koinuma's tears, Coco, getting beaten up by Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross Category:Troublemakers Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Call of Duty fans Category:FNAF fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Minecraft fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:Scott Cawthon fans Category:Activision fans Category:Mojang fans Category:Males Category:Hasbro fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation Fans Category:Brothers Category:Trios Category:Video Brinquedo fans Category:TFC Fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:BlueKraid fans Category:Disney haters Category:The Zack Flies fans Category:Skyler Hawkins haters Category:Shimajirō haters Category:Tamagotchi haters Category:Bad users Category:Cyberbullies Category:Villains